


Do You Believe in Happy Endings?

by simply_simple



Category: Free!
Genre: AU where Makoto gets hospitalized??, Angst, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, M/M, POV First Person, Season 1, What else do I tag...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_simple/pseuds/simply_simple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Haru... do you think there's a happy ending for the two of us? Like these movies?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Happy Endings?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. Ever. So forgive me for all the OOCness and please don't be too mean to me haha...;;;

The room is silent, so very silent it scares me. Once in a while, there is a soft ‘beep’ coming from the monitor you're hooked up to, to indicate that you're still breathing, that your heart is still beating, and that you're still with me. I count the number of seconds it takes for each beep: exactly twelve. Between those twelve seconds, my heart is slowly tearing apart in worry that the room will be engulfed in complete silence, and that there won’t be a next time. I think that the repetitive sound of the machine is what keeps me sane.

You're on the bed in front of me, sleeping ever so soundly without making a single noise. You look so at peace, as if no wars, no evils, no nightmares can ever disrupt you. My love, are your dreams gentle with you? It’s a relief that you’re not in pain. But my thoughts take over and I can’t help wondering if it’s because I’m not with you in your dreams. But if that’s the cost of your peace, then maybe I’ll allow it. Because it’s you, and because I want you to be happy. I want to protect you.

From the first day you entered your deep slumber, I held onto your hand, so very tightly. I never once let go because I know you're a scaredy cat.  
You hate being alone and you hate the dark. How adorable you were, clinging onto me when the lights suddenly went off or when you called me out of the blue because your parents and siblings had left you alone.  
I want you to let you know that you’re not alone. I will always be there for you, and I will be by your side. So please, please…could you come back to me now? I never minded the dark at night time, or being alone because I knew you were going to come find me. But since I lost you, the night is too long and the shadows that creep against the walls have become so very frightening. Was it always this terrifying? Now it’s me, clinging onto your hand, not wanting to let go.  
Without you, even breathing is difficult, and I’m a lost cause.

I sit here, for what it feels like an eternity, recalling memories of you. I remember everything from the day I met you, fell in love with you, the day of our confessions, our dates, your likes, dislikes, expressions… Everything is so vivid and clear. I miss you waking up next to me, your soft laughter filling the room when I brushed my lips against your eyelashes to wake you up.

I miss the way you picked out the green peas in your rice, slowly dropping each one on my dish, with your adorable lips forming a small pout, like they were your worst enemies. I miss the way you squeezed your eyes shut each time you put one in your mouth to be a good role model for Ren and Ran. Now, when I eat, I unconsciously pick out my green peas, putting them on an extra dish. If you saw me, you would be so proud of me, letting out that laughter that shakes my heart.

I miss the way you would pull me to the sofa to cuddle while watching your favourite Disney movies. You love the concept of happily ever after. Your favourite movie is Sleeping Beauty. So each morning, I lean down to kiss you, my love deep in slumber. But your eyes refuse to open and your body refuses to move.

It’s been three months, a whole thirteen weeks and counting. I’ve drowned myself with memories of you and I. Sometimes, I think about the good ones, but sometimes, the bad ones come to haunt me. Like the times when I told you I was too busy for you. Or like the time I took out my anger on you. All the days I treated you badly are coming back to my mind, replaying like a broken video player. Every time, I see that hurt look on your face, and sometimes, just sometimes, I see a single tear leak out from the corner of your eyes. Then, my mind goes blank. Why were you crying? Was it my fault? Did I make sure I wiped it away? Did I pull you in my arms and tell you sorry? I don’t remember. I can’t remember. My mind just plays it over and over. I want to tell you that I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused and kiss your tears away.

Here you are, right in front of me, and yet it feels like I can't reach you. I can touch you, but you feel so far away. 

Suddenly, the machine lets out a beep, and another one, and another. It’s going by too fast; the intervals between each sound decreasing. Then, like a newborn crying, it rings, screams, creating chaos that echoes within the walls. When I look over at you, your body is still, not moving an inch. But the machine is going wild, and the nurses from outside the door scramble through the door. I’m sure the machine and my heart are beating as one now.

Please, don’t leave me. Please don’t go. I’ll be better. I’ll be _kinder_. I’ll love you more. I’ll _cherish_ you more. I’ll do whatever you ask of me to do. But please don’t go away to some place where I can’t follow you. I don’t want to be alone. 

"DON'T LEAVE!!!" I scream as a nurse pushes me out the door, saying something I couldn't hear over the roaring machine. Everything is blurry and the world around me is shaking. I can feel the heat of tears as they come down my cheeks.  
“Don’t leave, don’t leave me” my lips chant in beat with the screeching of the machine that can be heard almost too well through the walls.

 

> _Hey, Haru... do you think there's a happy ending for the two of us? Like these movies?_
> 
> What was my response?
> 
> _Ahh... that's so like you, Haru._
> 
> What did tell you? I can't remember.
> 
> _If it were me... Being together with Haru is my happiness! Ah! Don't laugh! Geez, it's embarassing..._
> 
> Did I tell you I thought the same? Why can't I remember?
> 
> _Happiness would be meaningless without you, Haru._

"Please, I beg of you, don't take away  _my only happiness_." 

**Author's Note:**

> What happens after.. I leave to your imagination!!! But man.. this turned out to be pretty depressing... OTL
> 
> I actually wrote this years ago, with nameless OC characters because I really liked writing at the time. Fast forward a few years into the future... and I found myself rereading the things I wrote and when I came across this, I had a horrendous idea. -What if I made Makoto and Haruka the characters, and link it with S1 drowning scene??-  
> And voila.


End file.
